halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Anodyne Spirit
Untitled In this article the name of the Forerunner ship is given, when was this name confirmed and how? Please confirm, doubtful info here. :I've reverted it. I believe it was from a supposed Halo 3 script floating around the net. --Dragonclaws 05:55, 31 August 2006 (UTC) I'll believe that when I see it in the game. But for now, its all just speculation and doubt Kap2310 20:43, 31 July 2007 (UTC) Couldn't we include with a disclaimer that authenticity of the script is unknown?--John117 :Well, I highly doubt the authenticity of any such script. I say only content from confirmed sources should be included. --Dragonclaws 08:12, 31 August 2006 (UTC) Name of forerunner ship In one of the many scrips I read, it was called the Pelious Aslydom, this may be false.Admaral Sozai :As per Dragonclaws, I think that all such scripts are fake, and that there is no name for the Forerunner Ship. Cheers, -49 Proximal Secant [RelentlessRecusant '] 19:54, 12 December 2006 (UTC) The name of the ship is The Dreadnought. That is what it is called in the books and in one of the games. AI Construct Encountered by Cortana Is it possible that the AI construct encountered by Cortana was the gravemind? Maybe the ship she was referring to was ''In Amber Clad and not the forerunner Dreadnaught. No, the presence was trying to prevent her stopping the dreadnought from departing. Gravemind also would have wanted to gain control of the ship. Since 343 knew of the Ark and presumably the location of the portal it is likely that the compromised 2401 Penitent Engine knew as well. Gravemind definitely would like to control the ship he would be able to stop anyone from being able to reach the Ark and be free to consume the galaxy. Is it possible, if bungie had orginally wanted Halo to be connected to Marathon, that this entity was going to be Durandal? In M2 he gains control of a Jjaro Dreadnaught called Manus Celeri Dei. The Jjaro are like the Forerunners so it is a possibilty.Cyber Controller 20:29, 1 March 2008 (UTC) "The Dreadnaught travels vertically" Quote from the current revision: "The Dreadnaught travels vertically, like a rocket." Is it just me, or does that sentence make no sense? --68.44.13.236 01:08, 3 September 2007 (UTC) :It launches straight up, and only has its one source of propulsion on the bottom so it can't move side-to-side. --Dragonclaws(talk) 22:23, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Keyship From the Terminal's during the Ark portion of the campaign, I'd say that this is a last survivng Keyship - it unlocked the portal to the Ark, so I think it's pretty likely. Thoughts? '''Kora ‘Morhek The Battle-Net '' 22:04, 28 September 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, that makes sense. --Dragonclaws(talk) 22:25, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Makes total sense. 5748 PrimaryCipher 03:16, 7 October 2007 (UTC) So why don't we rename the article "Forerunner Keyship"? Regardless of what Truth calls it, that's what it must be, evidently. '''Honour Light Your Way - ' Kora ‘Morhek The Battle-Net '' 06:59, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :If we do change it, I'd suggest just "Keyship". "Forerunner" is not part of the name. --Dragonclaws(talk) 18:03, 14 October 2007 (UTC) If you look closely in Terminal 7, to the side is what I believe to be the Dreadnaught. Which would mean that the Dreadnaught, while not nessicarily a Keyship, it is related to the Terminals. --Spartan226 11:00, 14 October 2007(UTC) :As per Spartan226: I believe there is no definitive evidence to name this a "Keyship", although it is strongly related to the Terminals (see Terminal 7 @ Halo). Furthermore, in one of the Terminals, the Ur-Didact announces he's self-destructed all the Keyships. Or maybe it was the The Librarian. *RR shrugs* Just my 2 cents. =] Cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 18:13, 14 October 2007 (UTC) That was the The Librarian. the reason i changed it to keyship because in halowars those class of ships are specifically called "Forerunner dreadnoughts" and are a very different frame than this keyship. i'll go into further detail if needed.grey 19:47, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Grey101 Dreadnaught The Dreadnaught is a class of a forerunner vessel, also in the terminals it states that Superluminal(Key ships) vessels are the only ones that can access the portals.-- Sozai 'Zorfitee xiizz'uee FLEETCOMM 01:29, 25 October 2007 (UTC) :Halo Contact Harvest confirms it is a Dreadnought (pg. 147) but notice the spelling. O not A. I propose moving this page to Forerunner Dreadnought, and making this page a redirect. Agree or disagree anyone? P03 James 20:45, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Are we sure that the word Dreadnaught isn't just misspelled? --Lurono 05:09, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :It's a possibility, but the word is also repeated at least another dozen times through the book, all with the same spelling. Dreadnought is the correct english spelling, after the HMS Dreadnought. I can provide for you citations of other pages where the text indicates Dreadnought if you'd like. Regards, P03 James 19:38, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Won't be necessary. If it's spelled that way more than once then it most likely isn't a typo (I still don't own the book, so I haven't had a chance to check it out for myself). I just wasn't sure about it since every time I've seen the word it's spelled "Dreadnaught" =P --Lurono 04:36, 12 November 2007 (UTC) Wait, you said portals. That is, portal with an s. Are you saying there may be more than one way to get to the ark or more arks? There are several locations which have portals on them, earth is just one of them 032 Mendicant Bias Are we sure the AI inside the Forerunner Dreadnought was 05-032 Mendicant Bias and not Offensive Bias. For all we know, Mendicant Bias is taken to Installation 00 for study by Offensive Bias, but we don't know where Offensive Bias ends up. Basically, is there any direct reference where it states that the AI aboard the Forerunner Dreadnought is Mendicant Bias? :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 02:29, 24 November 2007 (UTC) I have not seen anywhere that directly states who the AI is in the ship, therefore at this point it is completely unknown, it is hinted at in Contact Harvest it might be Mendicant Bias, but otherwise there is no other info at this time. I think it says it's Mendicant Bias in Contact Harvest, I'm not sure though. 24.144.151.36 06:20, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Its impossible for a ship 14km in length to weigh only 37000 tonnesCouncilor 'Rumilee 19:19, 19 January 2008 (UTC) How many tons? It is listed that the approximate weight of the Dreadnaught is around 37,000 tons. But how is a Marathon class cruiser, which is only a fraction of the size of the Dreadnaught 100,000 tons? Either someone messed up or the Dreadnaught is made up of some super light material. It was made by forerunner scientists so it is possibly made of an enhanced armor that is super strong, heat resistant and very light or maybe a to humans unknown alloy.One On One 13:27, 2 February 2008 (UTC)One On One Yeah sure. Acutally something that big and that light would have a density so low it should float in air... It's just writers with a complete lack of any math skills or knowledge about building material. The UNSC ships are also far too light for there size, but while those are merely laughable this example is batshit insane. -- 13:03, September 27, 2009 (UTC) The weight for the ''Marathon class Heavy Cruiser is probably just a rough estimate. I think that a Marathon class probably weighs more like 350,000 tons, however 100,000 tons for a Halycon class could be semi-believeable. However the Forerunner Dreadnought weighing 37,000 tons? That is more in line with a Seagoing Battleship, granted it's the Forerunners they probably did have some pretty crazy materials, ones that make Titanium look pathetic in the weight to strength department. Remember the Forerunners were able to build Mantle's Approach and judging from what we saw, that thing is capable of atmospheric flight! SO who knows. USSSeawolfSSN21 (talk) 20:39, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Attached to the Portal Why is it stated that the Dreadnought remained attached? We clearly see it enter the portal. --75.176.127.70 19:37, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Size The size of 14 kilometers was approximated from Halo 2 cutscenes. In Halo 3, the dreadnought is not that large. Comparing it to a CCS-class battlecruiser, the size seems to be about 2.5 kilometers. Which source is to believe?Mutoid Chief 09:15, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Maybe but look at this but it could be that in perspective it looks smaller. :this is just the dreadnaut reactor engine or whatever you want to call it but it does appear in halo wars and if u look at the bio of high charity it says it is powered by a single dreadnaut core via the one shown in the cutscenes so i believe this is just the core of a dreadnaut the actual full ships are docked on a shield world and are destroyed by the spirit of fire's crew after srg. forge kills the arbiter and sends the spirit of fires reactor into the artificial sun while the dreadnauts were un-docking Weapons In Contact Harvest it said that the weapons were stripped after the san shy'uum-elites war to comply with the peace treaty. I wonder what it would look like with weapons because without them it looks more "brittle" and weak. Halo Wars The Dreadnaught makes an appearance in about 3 Halo Wars missions. Shouldn't this be mentioned? :Well...if it appeared in the game and nobody has added it, then put it in before someone else does. J s neI'm too cool to sparkle. That's what my sonic screwdriver's for. 10:45, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :When did it appear? I don't recall seeing it in Halo Wars. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 08:36, 28 March 2009 (UTC) The ships at The Apex are referred too as Forerunner Dreadnoughts in the Theatre. Dreaddraco2 11:57, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ::I added some info on the subject in the main article. Feel free to expand the section :) --KaragouniS 23:14, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :::The ships in Halo Wars obviously aren't dreadnoughts, at least not the same model as the one in Halo 2&3. And i'm fairly certain they aren't "keyships". Someone should mention this is the article. Or, as i'd prefer, the Halo Wars ships shouldn't be mentioned in this areticle at all, as they have their own article. ::::I think the Dreadnought from Halo 2/3 is a Keyship, as it activates the portals to the Ark (obvious). But if it is also a Dreadnought, and they were supposedly all destroyed remotely, then how does Offensive BIas make the claim of "commanding Dreadnoughts like fighters" in the terminals after the Halo Array was fired in its last Battle with Mendicant Bias. Note that that the terminal data states the battle did take place after the Array firing (Halo Firing) so that would mean Offensive's fleet had no Dreadnoughts, so what ships were he referring to. I think the Halo Wars ships fit the bill as they were re-docked after the war since the Forerunners would of wanted to use them if they were around. This last keyship may of not been destroyed as it was on the Ark already returning the last Indexed life and returned to Offensive Bias so he may take the captured Mendicant to the Ark as he stated he wanted to. Plus, you are never sure how big the Halo Wars ships are seen from those extreme distances. You would have to have them next to a known sized ship or vessel to compare them too (if it were besides a Cruiser not in some distant screenshot),so they very well could be as tall as a Keyship and weigh the same. This theory supported by the misuse of Forerunner names at the hand of the High Prophet Truth. He is the only one in all the games to call it a Dreadnought. Compared to the Covenant ships it would of seemed that way. But like other terms, possibly changed for their "religious" reasons (Monitor/Oracle).Hatchling001 06:14, 18 May 2009 (UTC) And one other Unrelated matter, the picture from that comic used to show the inside of the Ship, looks exactly like one of the levels in Halo 2 when you as the Arbiter fight Heretics on the Gas Mine and see the Seraph Fighter for the first time.Hatchling001 06:26, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ??? On the second battle of earth section, it says how master chief does all that stuff aboard the Dreadnought, including the brute asking him about the key of ossalon (I cant remember the name) where exactly is this mentioned, because I dont want to delete it without knowing if it's cannon or not. Please answer!Papayaking 06:10, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :The Halo: Uprising comic series which, as far as we know, is canon. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 08:19, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Oh alright, thanks. I haven't read those yet.Papayaking 23:03, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Mind you, the Forerunner Dreadnoughts in Halo Wars are "true dreadnoughts", meaning that they possess weaponry, shields, armor, etc. They are actual forerunner warships, so it likely they would utterly smash the UNSC if the Covenant did not decide to try and reverse engineer them, and instead commandered them.--IAMMURDERBEAM 05:51, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Naming I think this page should be moved back to "Forerunner Dreadnought", as it's about this particular ship, not the class as a whole. "Keyship" is just the ship's classification, and this ship's referred to as "Dreadnought" in every official source. There already is an article detailing the ship class, that is, Key Ship. So, we can assume that this ship's either named "Dreadnought", or referred to as such for some reason. Either way, I think this should be moved, as per official naming and because there already is an article for Keyships as a whole. --Jugus 07:18, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Green Conduit For the image showing the green conduit connected to the Dreadnaught, it states that its purpose is to transport individuals to and from the Dreadnaught. I believe this to be incorrect, as in Halo 2 when the player ascends to the final room with the conduit's end linked to some source in High Charity, you can hear Cortana state her surprise at finding out that the Covenant is better at 'repurposing' Forerunner technology than she originally thought. This leads me to believe that the conduit is actually what draws the power from the Dreadnaught. Seeing as how Master Chief travelled through the conduit at the end of the level High Charity, I don't see it as a practical means of travel for distinguished personnel such as the Prophet of Truth. In addition, he was transported to the Dreadnaught via a Phantom, not the conduit. If it were used for travel, how would the Covenant enter it? The conduit is too high up to simply walk in, and while Prophets could use their anti-gravity technology, this still leaves how Elites and Brutes would enter the conduit a mystery, as there is no visible signs of stairs or ramps leading into the conduit. What are some ideas here? [[User:orionf22|''' ΘяɪɸɴF22 ]]Me Talk CAG 16:32, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Halo Wars Section I think the section about the Forerunner Ships in Halo Wars is kind of irrelevant in this article; this is about one ship, not even the class, which would be Keyship. The fact the ships in HW are referred to as Dreadnoughts doesn't mean they have anything to do with this ship in particular. It deserves a trivia mention, but not a complete section. Plus, that class of ships already has an article of its own. --Jugus (Talk | ) 16:02, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :I agree. This article is specifically referring to the Dreadnought seen in Halo 2 and Halo 3, not the class. [[User:orionf22| ΘяɪɸɴF22 ''']]Me Talk CAG 16:16, February 8, 2010 (UTC)